


Goddess Jihyo blesses her loyal servants - Hot Twice Adventures

by TYH_Twice_Fanfics



Series: Hot Twice Adventures [1]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Foot Fetish, High Heels, Licking, Lingerie, Makeup, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Strap-Ons, Sweat, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYH_Twice_Fanfics/pseuds/TYH_Twice_Fanfics
Summary: Jihyo is a true Goddess and she is worshiped by all the girls in the dorm. All other girls are Goddesses to many Onces as well, but Jihyo is their own Goddess who they are loyally serving.In this episode Jihyo promised Minatozaki Sana to gift her an unbelievable experience. She is a gracious Goddess and will fulfill all of Sana's dreams, while no one is allowed to find out.





	1. Goddess Jihyo blesses Minatozaki Sana

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요! I plan on writing this story and others as well (Some things I have in mind are mentioned in the story). Although I like TWICE the most I also plan to do something with BTS and perhaps Blackpink, Red Velvet...  
> You can contact my Twitter as well if you enjoy the story @FanficsMulti  
> So you can check the progress or take part in votings about the stories. We'll see. Feedback is desired!

Part 1.1

Naughty Sana was allowed to enjoy what most people were not even allowed to fantasize about. Many fans wondered "Is Sana gay?" for a long time now.

Goddess Jihyo herself decided a few weeks ago that she needs a new adventure. She was fulfilled by people worshiping her all over the world. Furious boys who pleasured themselves in their tiny rooms to pictures of hot Jihyo wearing sexy outfits and naughty girls who put their hands into their pants while they thought on her being watching them. It's nice of course when you know that people would do everything for you but they are not allowed to get close to you.

But Jihyo wanted more and she knew that even her colleagues from Twice worshiped her secretly and sometimes even not that secretly. She had established a lot of close relationships since the TWICE girls had been cast.

However, always being the goddess of someone got boring over the time. So she decided to let one person at least enjoy her being the Goddess of Gifts and she decided to pick Sana first.

Sana had a kinky attitude. She was also aware of boys and girls all over the world to fantasize about her bathing naked or walking over their bodies in order to reign over them. Sana loved to be adored and worshiped but she was also committed to Goddess Jihyo.

Jihyo told Sana a few weeks ago that she caught her during the act of pleasuring herself to the newest album photos which were produced for their summer comeback. Sana got very nervous the days after she learned about Jihyo knowing the truth, but Jihyo is a kind Goddess. She told her that it is no problem at all and that she thought long about getting even closer to Sana. She said to her that both could establish a secret relationship and that Sana could become more than being the usual slave who has to worship Goddess Jihyo.

To be honest everyone in the dorm had to worship the Goddess herself and no one knew about it. Not the Onces, not the managers and definitely no one else. Sana loved Jihyo wholeheartedly and got always a warm feeling inside her belly when she thought about Jihyo.

One rainy day nobody was at home in the dorm but Sana. She knew exactly that today will be the day when Goddess Jihyo will pleasure her and fulfill all of her dreams. Sana was standing in front of the bathroom mirror and put on a lot of makeup in order to look very feminine and sexy for her beloved Jihyo. All the girls had to do their duties like fan signs, hosting events or visiting various facilities to promote their summer single. Jihyo was at the training court in order to prepare for her most difficult dance moves in the upcoming music video.

Sana imagined Jihyo sweating while practicing hard for their next comeback. She already got hot by imagining the sweat on Jihyo's lovely breasts and her only wish right now was to lick it up. Jihyo tastes delicious, Sana knew that already. She often kissed her bare feet while the Goddess rested or was asleep at all. Jihyo also smells like a warm day of spring covered in honey and milk, while many beautiful flowers are growing around the marvelous Garden of Eden which was also known as Jihyo's body according to her many loyal fans. Honestly, everyone who admires Jihyo - the author of this story does it as well - is not just her fan. What a tiny little word to describe what was really going on here.

Jihyo is a Goddess and someone who really loves her should be considered nothing but her slave. Her property to put it nicely. Serving Jihyo is an honour. Sana also knew that many Onces, both boys and girls will again masturbate hundred of times when their new video will come out. Of course they will get wet too when Sana's part will be shown but today she was not worried about the Onces who admired herself or Jihyo.

Today was a special day for just the two of them without anyone watching. No eating Hirai Momo will put her crackers into her pussy before eating them happily while watching two beautiful girls pleasuring each other. It took a few weeks when they finally found a time slot when no one was at the dorm except for the two girls. Eight other girls with a lot of tasks to do... You need a certain amount of luck to achieve the situation that your only Goddess has a free hour and you have no business to do as well, while all others need to treat Onces kindly.

So today was the day and Sana wanted to look perfectly. After she finished her makeup, she put on her purple and pink sequin gown which was tight and sleeveless. It barely covered one third of her thighs. She also put on her her black high heels which many Onces would love to lick all day long. Only her own Goddess will be allowed to watch her that way.

When Sana was perfectly dressed up she sat down on the chair next to her dining table and she waited for Jihyo coming home. She hoped that Jihyo did not forget about their arrangement. Jihyo promised to make this day unforgettable. While she waited she got more and more nervous.

Jihyo did not text her back and Sana had a huge problem right now. She could not even sit any longer and therefore she began wondering through the dorm. When she came across the large mirror in the living room, which was actually more like a palace hall, she viewed herself being gorgeous. She knew that she was looking extremely sexy and could rule the world within seconds now. But who cares?

She said to herself: "Well, Minatozaki Sana you're a very naughty girl. You made it. Your Goddess will love you the whole night."

She imagined Jihyo getting behind her, kissing her neck and grabbing her wet Neko. Yes, that was the name she gave her object of lustful dreams. Sana got another problem while watching herself in the mirror and fantasizing about Jihyo getting wet by seeing her being ready. Sana could barely hold back her orgasm. Every time she tried it, it just got a bit more difficult. And everyone who knew Sana, also knew that she tends to have multiple orgasms.  
For example that one time, when Mina and her got accidentally locked up together in the bath room months ago and Tzuyu and Momo were listening in front of the door, she... (wait that is another story which might be posted soon).

Sana decided to distract herself by walking away from the large mirror of dreams because watching herself preparing to be blessed from her one true love and her Goddess at the same time would have made her coming within seconds. So she checked her phone to look if Jihyo already sent her a hot text or anything like that. However, the screen was still empty.

Anyway Sana came up with an idea. How about taking a lascivious selfie for all the Onces out there. They would use it later at night to fantasize about their own Goddess Sana, while they would never ever know that this picture was taken just minutes before she was about to getting fucked hard by her one true love. Sana got so hot at that moment she took the selfie and was barely able to post it. She hit the button but did not even check if the app loaded it up correctly.

Her Neko was already dropping and her legs got covered it this soft and hot liquid which running down her long beautiful legs. The massive amount of Neko juice got more and more every time Sana thought about her one true love Jihyo.

Sana did not know but by that time Jihyo was already leaving the training studio and got home by bus. She imagined Sana already massaging her Neko with the pink vibrator she bought for her as a gift last Christmas, but she hoped secretly that Sana would be a strong girl and could wait for her Goddess to arrive at home.

Whenever Sana looked at the drawer in which the aforementioned vibrator was sleeping - still covered in all this slime from Tzuyu's last adventure - she was nearly about to get it out, taste Tzuyu and then put it up all the way through Neko while screaming out the sacred name of Goddess Jihyo 69 times before squirting happily all over that damn dorm floor. Some poor housekeeper would have to clean this up and that person would never ever get to know what this hot liquid actually was. Only the fragrance of fresh roses could perhaps reveal Sana's lonely adventure. But no, Sana was indeed a strong girl who was fully committed to serving her Goddess Jihyo. Therefore Jihyo did not need to worry.

When Jihyo sat in this bus and browsed through all this pictures of sexy Sana on her phone she already got hot too. A true Goddess like her would never ever admit this of course. However, even godlike people have certain needs that need to be addressed. Even in a public bus.

So she began to play secretly with her stiff nipples and fantasized about Sana biting them decently. In this very moment she just hated the fact that she put on a hot pant today instead of a mini skirt. If she wore a mini skirt right now, she could get her long fingers into her hungry pussy. Her long red nails could penetrate her garden of lustful dreams like crazy. She could even fantasize about Sana's sexy high heel getting into her pussy and that damn commuter in front of her would not know the slightest detail.

Jihyo had so much experience, okay she was hot as fuck right now, but an experienced Goddess like her was not even about to get an orgasm when fantasizing about her beloved Sana while being in a public bus. She did not need to worry. Even if she had Sana's worn high heels in her bag right now and would press one of them on her pussy she could not come here within at least 30 minutes.

If she came now, the bus company had a massive cleaning up to do. Everyone who was aware of the Goddess herself, knew that Jihyo was able to squirt liters and liters of Neko juice. The bus got closer to the station next to the dorm of Twice and Jihyo put her hot thoughts aside and made herself ready to get out of the bus as quickly as possible.

In the meantime Sana could barely stand at home. She felt like her breasts had swollen due to her hot fantasy stories about Jihyo. When she heard Jihyo's key at the door it felt like a bulldozer just hit Neko. The juice ran out and there she was. Goddess Jihyo was standing in front of her.

Her beautiful face, her decollete and both her sacred arms and legs were still covered in sweat from her training session. Even the rainy weather could not help to cool down Goddess Jihyo's excitement about fully pleasuring her loyal servant Sana. Both looked at each other and did not know what to say. "Hey, let's fuck!" No that is awkward. This was what they actually desired of course but none of them would say it that way. That is not the way a slave and a Goddess are speaking to each other. You have to show true commitment and love for your Goddess.

Sana was about to get down on her knees to lick Jihyo's chucks clean as a gift for this wonderful day, but...


	2. Sana gets what she is desiring

Part 1.2.

Jihyo decently signaled her to get up and behave like the one who gets a gift today.

"I just have to text my mum back." Jihyo said. 

"Ok, fine do your business first honey!"

When Sana spoke you could her massive excitement. She was barely able to speak loudly.

"Make yourself comfortable. Go to your bed or something like that and be ready. I'll be right back." Whenever Jihyo spoke you could see her smiling like a little naughty girl. She exactly knew that Sana could have had already fifty consecutive orgasms since she woke up today. 

Jihyo's big beautiful eyes looked at Sana so happily and Sana was not even able to say anything. She just decided to go to the bedroom and to lie down. When Sana was starring at the ceiling she could feel the freedom her legs and her Neko were enjoying right now. A window in the room's corner was open and a fresh balmy wind was cooling down her hot and wet Neko.

After a while the door opened and Jihyo walked in. She looked as if she just had to do her duty right now. She played with her hair which looked undone and very curly today. In the meantime the Goddess already dropped her white blouse and was standing there in her black spaghetti straps top. She still wore her light-blue jeans hot pant. Sana looked at this beautiful human being. She could not believe that Jihyo was about to bless her now.

"Oh my beloved Sana, today I will serve you. I stole your heart many years ago and now I'm handing mine as a gift to you."

Jihyo quickly approached Sana's bed. She got on the bed with her knees first. 

"Tell me Sana, what do you want me to do first?" 

Sana was so happy right now, she was a little bit afraid to ask but she decided to give it a shot. She asked for one of her most secret wishes.

"Would kiss my high heels?" Once she had asked for her wish to come true, she was already about to regret it. "Look! You're my Goddess. I don't want you to... it was a stupid idea." Sana got shy again.

"No, it's fine! I'll do it. Go on, show me your kinky attitude my lovely Sana girl." 

Sana still could not believe to have such a warmhearted Goddess but she got her left leg up in the air and pointed with her sharp black heel directly toward Jihyo's face. Jihyo was such an experienced Goddess she exactly knew how to do it. She took Sana's leg with both hands and began to gently kiss and lick Sana's shoe. Jihyo took her time and was admiringly blessing the shoe with her tongue. Sana gasped softly. When Jihyo got to the heel she knew what Sana would like to see right now. She began to blow her heel extensively. Her tongue gently massaged the heel and Sana was about to put her fingers up into her Neko. 

Sana got so extremely hot by watching her Goddess kissing her high heel with joy. She needed to get rid of her of dress in order to reveal her beautiful white breasts. Her nipples got already stiff and she felt the need to knead her breasts very hard. Jihyo got extremely hot while blowing Sana's heel. When she opened her eyes she saw an ecstatic Sana who played with her breasts. Jihyo put Sana's beautiful leg down and watched her being naughty. She loved to see Sana in such an aroused state. 

Jihyo put her finger into her mouth. She put on a lot of saliva and began to teasing Sana's left nipple. Sana could not believe what Goddess Jihyo was doing for her. All her thoughts were erased. She just thought on this very moment. Jihyo smoothly pulled her nipples until Sana screamed decently. It was a beautiful pain she really enjoyed. Jihyo quickly kissed Sana's breasts and nipples, after Sana was screaming a bit.

"Jihyo, my Goddess would you fulfill another little wish?" Sana said while putting her arms behind her head, so Jihyo could look at her beautiful armpits which she began to pet. They are white and beautiful like fresh snow and tasted amazingly. Jihyo began carfully to kiss Sana's left armpit. This made Sana laughing and gasping softly.

"Absolutely, my honey! What do you wish?" 

"I love you Jihyo, this was just a nice idea which came to my mind some weeks ago. Would you mind spitting directly on my face? It would make a dream of mine come true my Goddess."

"I love you my dear Sana, you know that I never humiliated you but if that's one of your many wishes I am able to fulfill..."

An aroused Sana quickly thanked her Goddess. "There's no need to say thank you, my lovely Sana!" Jihyo said smiling. "I am a kind Goddess and I love you my dear. You will enjoy my blessings."

After a while in which they just watched their hot bodies, she began to spit slowly on Sana's face. Jihyo's warm saliva was so shiny on Sana's beautiful face. Both girls began to giggle at the same time. Sana opened our mouth. Her strong red lips signaled Goddess Jihyo to spit directly in her. Jihyo did what she was asked for and she had a lot of fun while fulfilling Sana's dreams. She knew this girl loves her very much and would do anything for her. Her warm saliva was swallowed by Sana. Sana's legs got wild while Jihyo was kneeling over her body in order to fulfill her duty. She spit as much as she could and Sana felt so much joy while being blessed by her Goddess. It was her one true love, who was humiliating her right now. A true Goddess was of course allowed to do so. 

Many Onces would love to be mortified by Goddess Jihyo, Sana herself or by any other Goddess of Twice. But today only Sana was allowed to enjoy Jihyo's blessings. 

Sana was known to be kinky and she asked Goddess Jihyo playfully "Would you also slap me? I'm a naughty girl. I love you, I worship you. You're my Goddess and being slapped by your beautiful hands would make me nothing but happy."

The question itself aroused Goddess Jihyo. It was very hard for her to hinder herself from fingering her pussy in this very moment. 

"So, have you been a bad girl recently, Sana?" 

"Yes, my Goddess! I need to be punished by you. Please slap me!" Sana was so aroused, she felt like her boobs have grown insanely big since she started to fuck with her Goddess Jihyo today. 

Jihyo began to slap Sana's face softly. Each punch was filled up with love and joy over Sana's excitement for Jihyo's punishment. She slapped her first with her right hand and afterwards with her left hand. After a few slaps Sana's cheeks had already grown pink and she had to laugh so much while looking at Goddess who punished her. 

"Faster! Ah...! Hit me harder! Yeah! I've been naughty!" Sana could not hold back her commands. Nothing made her more happy than being slapped by her Goddess Jihyo.

"Jihyo! My Goddess, I have to make a confession." Sana said, while Jihyo stopped to punch her and began to listen carefully.


	3. Sana's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana confesses her sins to Goddess Jihyo. Jihyo decides to give Sana what she is deserving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback and suggestions for the story. Thank you.

Part 1.3.

"What? What have you done my dirty Sana girl?" Goddess Jihyo said in a furious way, knowing that Sana wanted her exactly to speak like a Goddess with her property, her slave. 

"You remember your hundreds of promo pics for our most recent album? They are so insanely hot... I couldn't resist... I masturbated to each one of them when I have been alone. Sometimes Momo or Nayeon, Mina or even Tzuyu were allowed to watch me having orgasms to your pics Jihyo. In fact they came too. Please forgive me my Goddess! I beg you not being to strict with your punishment! I'm a weak slave my Goddess. Please Jihyo forgive me." 

"Is there anything else you want me to hear right now. If so, speak quickly!"

"Yes, lovely Jihyo, kind Goddess of every Once's realm. Master of our lustful dreams. Ruler of me. I especially felt hot, when I put my longest fingers straight into my Neko which had always been extremely wet and afterwards I held my wet fingers directly onto your pictures. It made me come so extremely hard when I saw my juice on your beautiful smile." 

"Wow that's very perverted from you my dear Sana girl. Your Goddess is not amused to hear this. You need to show more compassion. I want to see you come for this. You need to make up your sins." 

"Please forgive my sins Goddess Jihyo, I love you." Sana whispered shyly. 

"I know exactly what to do now. I just need to get a little friend. I'll be back." 

After Jihyo spoke she left the bedroom in which Sana was caught from now on. Sana already knew what toy Jihyo might be searching for. 

It was big and black and originally it was Tyuzu's gift to Nayeon last Christmas. Oh yes that Christmas last year has been truly a heart shaking experience. It was the time when Momo got instructed to bake the obligatory Christmas cookies for the girls, but you already got it. Momo is a bit clumsy and forgot to buy enough milk for the large amount of cookies. Then she saw this whisk and began to deeply... long enough... liquid... (another story which has been posted already but we are going to focus on Jihyo and Sana right now).

Anyway Tzuyu's gift to Nayeon made many girls in the dorm happy. Dahyun and Momo were not seen for three days when they met Nayeon in the shower. Nayeon was a good unnie and therefore played many times with it. 

Tzuyu was very happy and used it extensively as well. She was a good girl, well educated and therefore she chose only the best quality.

It was big and black and it made many nights in the dorm less boring. Sana knew what Goddess Jihyo was about to bring up.

When the door opened again, Sana needed to hold back her orgasms. 

Jihyo was standing there, the daylight enhanced her beautiful curves and she was holding it. 

The big and black thing which already saw the inside of all nine girls. The strap-on! 

The girls called it Oncey in order to honour their beloved fans who are not allowed to fuck with them night and day (although they would to of course - knowing that makes the girls even more hot). 

Jihyo was holding it playfully and Sana bit her lower lip again. She already imagined how Goddess Jihyo would put the strap-on on and would playfully punish her by fucking her brain out until she is going to explode. But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh thank you for reading that far!


	4. Jihyo's answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo "punishes" Sana in an amazing way. The dreams of every Once are coming true right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any feedback or suggestions. Thank you!

Jihyo tossed the aforementioned strap-on on Sana's bed. "Come on Sana! Put Nayeon's Oncey on. Don't be so shy, lovely Sana! I'm a kind Goddess who loves you and you don't need to fear it. I want to see my Sana girl being strong and wearing Oncey right now."

Sana got already thick lips and was dropping for hours now, but she managed it to grab the strap-on and put it on. 

Jihyo ordered her "And now lie down. I want to see that bulging thing staying."

"What are you going to do now my Goddess?"

"I am going to punish you. I'll ride you like a damn horse. You will have multiple multiple orgasms now my dear. Sana you will ascend to heaven today. What's your name?" 

"Minatozaki Sana!" 

"Who are you?" 

"MINATOZAKI SANA!" she screamed. 

"That's my girl. I love you so much honey!" 

"I love you too my Goddess."

Jihyo slowly approached Sana. Sana was already ecstatic about her Goddess getting closer. 

With her beautiful legs Jihyo stepped on the bed, threw her hot pant away and slowly sat down on the big strap-on. 

"You know Sana... a star had lightened our first meeting. And now I am blessing you my lovely girl. I love you Sana and you love me." Sana's heart beat like crazy right now. She could not hold back her excitement. 

Jihyo rode Sana like in a wild rodeo. Her long, dark hair was shaking. She throw her head back and her long sweaty neck was fully visible. Her big boobs bounced up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Over and over again. Sana gazed with big eyes at her wild Goddess. Jihyo was riding up and down like she had to save the world with her moves. 

The sweat on her beautiful skin got more and more. Some drops dripped on Sana's red lips. She licked all of the delicious liquid up with her tongue. Other drops of Jihyo's sweet sweat even landed directly into Sana's mouth. Jihyo tasted so delicious. Sana was the luckiest person right now. Goddess Jihyo herself blessed her and she was even allowed to taste Jihyo's delicious sweat. Other body juices might follow soon. 

Jihyo had amazing stamina. She rode on Oncey with an unbelievable speed. Sana had no words to describe this experience. Jihyo had to put her hair back, she was riding like a berserk. It was unbelievable, the dorm must have been shaking already. 

Sana screamed Jihyo's name thousand times. "JIHYO, JIHYO, JIHYO,... YOU MAKE ME COME MY GODDESS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! OH GODJIHYO SQUIRT ON ME! BLESS ME! I AM READY TO ASCEND TO YOUR HEAVEN MY GODDESS!"

Jihyo gasped and moaned like a true Goddess getting what she deserves. "Not now my dear love! You'll have to be a strong girl and wait a little longer."

Jihyo was sweating like crazy and suddenly felt the need to get rid off her top. While she was riding Sana like a damn horse, she threw her top away and looked with her big dark eyes at beautiful Sana admiring her for her dedication to dominate Sana while also blessing her.

So there she was. Beautiful Goddess Jihyo just wearing a black lace bra which was about to explode due to largeness of Jihyo's amazing boobs. Sana watched Jihyo's boobs going up and down while she was riding her so hard. She was truly enjoying her Goddess moving so hard and dedicated. She could not hold back her smile. Jihyo began to slap Sana's boobs while riding. It added additionally hotness. Today all of Sana's hidden dreams came true. It was so amazing. 

"Come and fuck me harder. Come Goddess Jihyo. FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Sana screamed. She moaned and moaned and moaned. Sana barely could breathe right now. Her heart was beating 500 times each second. It felt that way at least. Her Neko lips were throbbing and if someone had touched them in this very moment... Sana would have been exploding. That's it she would have been exploding. 

The white bed sheet was already completely wet. Sana's and Jihyo's sweat as well as their pussy juices, Jihyo's saliva and many more mysterious and sacred body juices covered the entire bed. When Jihyo fucked someone, she fucked hard and dedicated. Both Jihyo and Sana screamed their excitement right away "JIHYO!", "SANA!", "JIHYO!", "SANA!" that was the beat of their song of true love. 

While Jihyo was riding Sana, she kneaded her own breasts like crazy. Later she grabbed Sana's hands and pressed them forcefully on her big boobs. Jihyo's boobs have been perfect. Everyone knows this. They are big, beautiful and bouncy. Every Once would love to be allowed to touch them once. Sana pressed them so hard. Then Jihyo did what everyone would kill immediately. She released her boobs by opening her bursting bra. Jihyo was such a busty Asian girl. Her boobs have an amazing shape. Sana looked at them uncovered now. She had to knead them again and again. Sana pushed them back and forth while they were bouncing up and down. Jihyo's boobs were totally covered in sweat and Sana imagined them to give away milk. She would have sucked out the last drop of Jihyo's delicious breast milk. 

Jihyo's excitement grow as big as her pussy lips. She had to raise her arms because she was nearly ascending to heaven itself right now. Beautiful Sana could see Jihyo's wonderful armpits. They were totally wet. Sana could even see drops of delicious sweat running down Jihyo's tanned armpits. Jihyo is simply a perfect Goddess. Any artists could paint this scene. Beautiful Goddess Jihyo sitting on Sana, showing her beautiful armpits and being totally lustful while Sana admires her. However, no one would be able to cope with this view, therefore we are legally prohibited to make any pictures or paintings of it.

Sana put her hand on Jihyo's right armpit. She tried to get as much of that delicious sweat and licked her hand afterwards. 

"Oh, you're such a little pervert Sana. You're my girl. I love you!" 

"I love you too, my Goddess Jihyo!" Sana said smilingly. 

Due to the Jihyo's massive riding the strap-on shifted to the left. Sana's Neko was fully visible. Her lips got thick and vibrated heavily. Most importantly Neko was totally covered in a beautiful mix out of sweet pussy juice from both girls and large amounts of sweat. 

Jihyo decided to give Oncey and her pussy a little rest. She decided to tease her Sana girl a little bit with her big boobs. Sana was watching them for hours now. Jihyo leaned over to Sana. Her big breasts covered Sana's face entirely. Sana could barely breathe. She moaned by touching Jihyo's boobs with her little nose. 

Sana kissed Jihyo's nipples and teased them with her teeth. Jihyo's boobs, covered in pure sweat were about to explode within seconds. Jihyo gasped so hard. She screamed the name of Minatozaki Sana as loud and often as she could.

"Sana... That is one of the most beautiful days ever. Not to mention the day we met for the very first time." Jihyo started to say. 

"But it's not over yet, I got you a little gift and when I got Oncey from Nayeon's room..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until here. I hope you enjoyed the story. See you soon!


	5. Jihyo and Sana get what they are wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo and Sana have the most amazing experience ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave feedback, suggestion, ideas whatever please. Thank you for reading and leaving any note of appreciation. :)

Jihyo showed Sana the pink vibrator she bought for her a few months ago. Both knew that all the girls in the dorm were using it, while thinking on the Onces getting hot when masturbating to their most favourite idols. 

"I took it with me when I went out and now I'll penetrate your Neko with our friend here, little Sana girl. You naughty bitch, I"ll impale you now! Hahaha" 

"Oh Jihyo, you're the best Goddess I could have imagined. I'm so thankful for you being so kind to me." 

"I want to bless your life Minatozaki Sana, you've been an amazing slave for years now."

The last one who used the vibrator was little maknae Tzuyu. Yes, she is constantly looking sweet and innocent but to be honest she is not. Despite being Goddess Jihyo's slave she would confidently walk with her high heels about anyone's body. And most importantly she would do it with joy. 

Tzuyu had the aforementioned vibrator fully inside her. She massaged her tiny pussy for hours with it and when dirty Momo walked in both had decent hours eating their pussies. 

Tzuyu is often using that tiny thing also during the morning hours before she is going to her training sessions or fan sign events. Therefore it is still covered with massive amounts of her delicious pussy juice. Sana and Jihyo decided to lick Tzuyu's slime up first. They enjoyed it while Tzuyu's taste made them gasping and going wild. Tzuyu tasted like warm chocolate chip cookies served with a glass of hot milk. It was a tremendous experience to lick that slime.   
Little maknae got already an adult and she knows how to calm herself down. Like at least eight times a day. That poor pizza delivery boy was not allowed to be Tzuyu's slave, so she needed that little pink thing to serve her needs.

Jihyo still kneeled over Sana's sexy body and she began to circulate the vibrator around wet Neko. Sana still was still holding back her massive amounts of multiple orgasms, but she began to sweat a little bit more while she was watching Goddess Jihyo looking down at her pussy. Jihyo's tongue licked her own sweat up from her lower lip. The vibrator did an amazing job and Sana's Neko got wet like it became the Ocean of Sweet Dreams. 

Sana gasped and screamed her lungs out. "OH GODDESS JIHYO! OHHH JIHYO! WHY? AHHHH... YOU'RE FUCKING ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Should I get deeper in?" Jihyo asked joyfully. "OH MY GODDESS PLEASE! JIHYO FUCK ME HARDER! DO IT! DESTROY ME TOTALLY!"

Jihyo put that little vibrator deeper and deeper into Sana and Sana screamed like she did not enjoy it. But she did. She was addicted to Goddess Jihyo blessing her. The more sexy pain the better. She enjoyed being fucked hard by her Goddess and she loved to worship her every damn day. 

Suddenly the little vibrator, which as actually a very big and powerful model, was gone. It was totally inside Sana now and Jihyo enjoyed seeing her slave being lustfully tortured from the inside. Sana laughed and moaned and screamed at the same time. Her heart was beating like it had never before. Everyone must have been able to hear her already screaming. 

Jihyo decided to put her right hand directly into Sana's slutty pussy and took out as much creamy pussy juice as possible. Afterwards she pressed her wet hand on her own hot cunt. She put her hand deeper and deeper inside her and begin to massage herself. Jihyo's pussy had become a sea of juicy juice in the mean time. Jihyo crawled up to Sana's head. Her knees were next to Sana's neck, who was watching naked Jihyo. Sana could smell and taste Jihyo's pussy from that position. 

Sana did not need any orders. She was a loyal servant and therefore she began to lick Jihyo's pussy in a very gentle way. She kissed her throbbing lips and massaged the layers of Jihyo's inside. She could taste herself inside Jihyo's pussy. It was no surprise since Jihyo massaged Sana's Neko juice into her own pussy. Both juices combined smelled and tasted like an angel himself had created that liquid. As being a loyal Once someone would pay at least millions of their local currency in order to acquire just a spoon of this freaking combination of body juices. Do not forget about that awesome sweat of both which has been combined with the pussy juices. Anyone who would drank a drop of it would directly ascend to heaven or beyond.

Sana licked Jihyo's inside with an unbelievable speed. Even the very experienced Goddess had to moan extremely. It was amazing. She literally ate Jihyo's pussy. 

"Ah OH WOW SANA! AHHHH I AM SO PROUD! MINATOZAKI SANA YEAH! AH... AH..."

Licking her Goddess was Sana's greatest experience. Her body vibrated and got up and down. She was about to fall out of the bed and then it was time for it. It was time to get what she deserved. 

Sana had the first of her thousand multiple orgasms. It was wild, it was amazing and it was unbelievable. 

Sana's Neko squirted liters of juice, her body was going wild. She nearly threw Jihyo off her chest while licking her delicious cunt. Jihyo decided to get Sana's orgasm juice. She leaned back and held her face directly onto the boiling Neko. Sana was still sparkling. Sana screamed loudly and intense. Her arms could not find any rest. She tried to get control back over her Neko but it was impossible. Sana had amazing orgasms. That is it. No one could hold her back right now. She nearly exploded and beautiful Jihyo watched her happily, because she knew Sana wanted to get so damn good orgasms due to Jihyo's godlike appearance. 

When Sana's orgasms started to remain on an acceptable level Jihyo wanted to allow Sana to make her come so hard as well. Jihyo was experienced. An omnibus could penetrate her hours and she would not feel the need explode. Jihyo was an elegant Goddess. She could hold back her excitement. You needed to show very much dedication to make Jihyo really come. 

When Sana was already able again to think clearly, she continue to return this amazing gift to Goddess Jihyo. Her head was basically totally inside Jihyo now. Jihyo screamed hard while being licked with passion. She got up and down. One could say she rode Sana's face. Jihyo already sat on Sana's face, but of course checked that Sana could still breathe. Sana's Neko was still vibrating and dropping. In addition it was unbelievable hot down there. No one ever said that the entrance to the Garden of Eternal Joy was covered by a ring made out of pure fire.

Sana's was digging deeper and deeper into Jihyo. Jihyo a Goddess of unbelievable greatness decided that she will pleasure little Sana by letting herself come. She tried to relax after this extreme ride on Sana and let it slowly come. Jihyo literally exploded on Sana's face. If it had not been the liquid of pure lust, Sana had been in danger. But luckily Jihyo's fairy juice did no harm to Sana's beautiful face. Her pussy juice covered Sana like she had just stepped out of the swimming pool. Even her shoulders became totally wet but hair was still resembling on Aphrodite. Jihyo's had an amazing orgasm. One? Two? No no it felt like millions in one. Jihyo nearly began to fly. In this very moment she could have grabbed the golden snitch. 

Jihyo screamed and screamed at it felt like a never ending experience. When she had finished her massive orgasms both girls gasped for minutes. That was the most extensive training session which was ever conducted. Afterwards Jihyo and Sana looked shyly at the mess they created within the dorm. Broken picture frames, broken flower vases and even to their own surprise: the ceiling was dropping like crazy... they knew what they had to do know.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thank you that you made it her! Please leave feedback. 감사합니다! :)


End file.
